Welcome To London
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Holmes is a zombie. John Watson is a human. When Holmes kidnaps Watson, he starts to remember his old life. His fatty brother, his annoying colleagues and his "not a housekeeper." Don't own Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. _

**Welcome To London  
><em>Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p>Holmes was dead. He was well aware of that fact, very well indeed.<p>

You see, Holmes' day starts with him staring at his reflection in the window (greasy, blood filled curly dark hair hung around his pale face with his dead eyes and his blue lips), brushing down what he died in (a pair of soft pj bottoms, a top and a housecoat which used to be blue but was now a brown colour). Then he would head into his kitchen where he would remove the body parts he found in the fridge of the messy flat, have breakfast before he would sit down and do nothing until he headed out to get some fresh meat.

That was the life of Holmes.

Until today, where he had kidnapped a human.

Not any human, a human who didn't seem scared.

Said human was now sleeping on his couch, under a blanket Holmes had placed on him.

* * *

><p><em>John Watson lived alone in the Safe Zone. He had no friends and the only people he talked to were the people who he went with into the Danger Zone to collect supplies and the elderly woman who lived next door and kept knocking to clean up, even though she claimed not to be his housekeeper. <em>

_John quickly dressed into his jeans and black top with his trainers and his gun before he left to go and meet with Greg Lestrade, Phillip Anderson and Sally Donavon. Molly Hopper was in charge of their injuries and a Mycroft Holmes was their leader. Apparently, Mycroft had a brother who gave his life for Mrs Hudson, the woman who lived next door to him._

_"We ready to go!" called Greg, his own pistol hanging over his shoulder. The other three muttered and the four of them headed out into zombie affected land._

_The last thing John Hamish Watson remembers before waking up in a zombies home is two dead eyes staring right into his and a flash of silver going through said eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Greg Lestrade, Sally Donavon and Phillip Anderson were sitting on the bench in the Safe Zone, waiting for John to arrive.<em>

_"Don't you miss him sometimes?" Anderson asked._

_"I miss his attitude, how he was always right" said Sally. Losing Sherlock was one of the biggest loses of their little group. Gaining Captain John Watson was one of the best things that had happened to them in a long time._

_"Do you think Sherlock would've liked Captain Watson?" asked Greg. _

_"No, John is a bit to plain" joked Phillip. _

* * *

><p>"I'm not the only one who saw a zombie kidnap John am I?" asked Sally as the she and Greg and Phillip arrive back at the Safe Zone to deliver the bad news to Mycroft.<p>

"Yeah, why would a Zombie do that?" asked Greg as the large iron gates closed behind them.

"Unless it was Sherlock and he took John for experiments" joked Sally but all three of them froze.

The hair, the height and the clothes.

"Did we see Sherlock and not even register it?" asked Phillip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know that this is confusing but the real story will begin in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet if this story should be Johnlock or not yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. _

**Welcome To London  
><em>Mycroft and Holmes<em>**

* * *

><p>Mycroft was sitting in his office, well officehome. Everyone basically has one room for their selves, more if they were in a family. Mycroft got up from his desk and made his way over to his door, locked it before walking over to his makeshift bed, getting onto his hands and knees and reached under his bed. He pulled out a shoe box. The ill looking man sat down on his bed, opened the box and pulled out a blue scarf. Tears began to build in his eyes and he moved the scarf close to his nose and took a deep breath, taking in the smell.

Mycroft moved the scarf to beside him and lifted out a photograph. The photograph has a slightly chubby fourteen year boy in school shorts, blazer and school shirt standing beside a boy of seven wearing just school trouser and shirt, the youngest was smiling widely at the camera was the older boy was standing straight.

Mycroft ran his hand over his face, put the scarf and the photograph back into the box and put the box back under the bed. Just in time to, as there was a knock at the door. Mycroft got off his bed and walked over to door, unlocked it, opened the door and walked back to his desk, taking a seat behind the table.

Greg walked in, followed by Sally and Phillip.

"Where's the other one?" asked Mycroft. Was his name John?

"He was taken" answered Greg. Mycroft looked at him.

"But I thought that they would only eat them, not take them away for later" said Mycroft.

"But we think this one might be someone we know" said Sally. Mycroft looked up, really interested.

"A Zombie who takes their victims away, sounds like Sherlock doing an experiment" said Mycroft. The other three stared at him.

"You can't think it's Sherlock. He died" said Mycroft. His face was blank but his voice cracked.

"The Zombie we saw was tall with mucky but curly dark hair wearing a satin housecoat and sleepwear, just like Sherlock did when he was at home" said Phillip.

"So we're thinking that Sherlock took away John Watson to experiment on?" said Mycroft slowly. The other three cringed an then nodded.

* * *

><p>John Watson groaned as he woke up to find a zombie staring at him.<p>

John slowly sat up, the blanket which had placed over him, sliding down his clothed body as he faced the zombie.

The zombie's dead eyes were following him.

" 'ello mate" said John.

" 'lo" said Holmes which caused John to jump a little.

"Oh, you talk" said John, Holmes rolled his eyes.

"O...o...of..." coughed Holes.

"Of course" supplied John, Holmes nodded, causing his greasy curls to bounce.

"My name's John, what's yours?" asked John, hoping to distract Holmes enough to escape. Holmes grabbed an envolope and made his way to John, who scurried back on the couch to create a bit of distance. Holmes stopped, peered and then reached his arm out. John quickly grabbed the piece of paper and read the world Holmes with the rest of the address wiped away.

"Holmes, wait you can read?" asked John. Holmes had moved back to his seat and rolled his eyes once again at John's comment.

"Hey, you act like someone I know, my boss funnily enough. Name's Mycroft, won't say his last name for some weird reason" said John and Holmes felt a sharp pain in his head.

_He was sitting on a bed, wearing knee length blue shorts with smart shoes and socks. He could hear movement outside his room and saw a boy taller than him, wearing black plain trousers, smart blazer with a white shirt on underneath. _

_"Ready to go Shrimp" said the boy as he walked over to the bed in he sat and lifted a bag back, "Mother says I have to take you to school today."_

_"Wow, Fattie actually willing to do manual labour, I'm surprised" he said, staring up at the older man. _

_"Shut up or you'll just be left here, all alone" teased Fattie. _

_"Captain Holmes isn't afraid of anything" he declared, his small legs standing up on the bed. _

_"Mycroft, hurry up or you'll both be late" a female voice called upstairs and he quickly ran off the bed and down the stairs. Mycroft laughed behind._

_"Well there is one thing" he muttered under his breath as he allowed a woman to peck him on the cheek._

Holmes returned to himself just to see John coming back in, muttering about how they were to many zombies outside to make a clean getaway.

Holmes snorted before he could help himself. John turned to face him.

"You find that funny, cos I don't. I'm very confused, everything I know is being turned on its head. Zombies can talk and read. I'm very confused and I miss so much from the old days. Day where you could... days where you could... I dunno...have a cup of tea!" John released some of his pent up energy and collapsed against the sofa.

His shoulders were shuddering and Holmes made his way over to John, realizing that the man was crying.

"I just want a cup of tea" John chocked, "I know that it's a ridiculous thing to be upset over but tea fixes everything." Holmes grabbed John's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He let go of John at the door and went to the only cupboard that seemed to contain any kind of food. He pulled out a box filled with tea bags and handed them to John, who looked up at him.

"It's weird, but when I'm here, I feel home. But I shouldn't. You're a zombie, but you actually listened to me, you're actually there and I'm not left alone in that stupid room they call a flat. But I do have to go back. I have a sister, who lives with a bunch of girls mind you, and there's people there who I help in my ways" John leaned back against the door frame.

"If only I could sneak you in somehow."


End file.
